


BLACK

by Silverwing26



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Book of Circus, Ciel POV, Growling, Jealous Sebastian, Jealous sex, M/M, Sebastian Being An Asshole, Shameless Smut, Shota, Smile, black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing26/pseuds/Silverwing26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The circus investigation has been a difficult assignment for the Young Master, however the demon isn't fairing too well himself. Eventually one must remind one's small charge to whom he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLACK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulless_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless_lover/gifts).



"Nnng, Sebastian!" I cry out. My nails are reaving fissures into his back, but I am certain he doesn't notice.

Tonight he growls and he thrusts and he pounds into me relentlessly, and I don’t care. I want more; more of you, Sebastian. I taste blood and I realize I’ve bitten my lips raw trying to contain my cries. I see his eyes glimmer and his ravenous smile turns black, and I find myself melting in the heat radiating through his uniform. _When he moves **like that**_... I think, and then the thought is lost on me and I sink my teeth into the back of my hand instead. But the merciless bastard pulls my wrist away and pins it to the crumpled pillow behind my head. "Ah~ Se... Nnng..."

He lifts his head to look at me, and the hellfire burning in his eyes is malicious and beautiful and barely human. “Shh,” he chuckles and his long fingers entrap my other wrist, pinning it along with the first.

He is in a hurry this evening, my devil, my butler. I would almost call it desperate. His top hat lies on the bed beside me, bounced about by the force of his passion. It fell from his head as he climbed atop me like a great, feral cat claiming a kill. My thighs had spread eagerly for the beast even as my protests formed in my head. _“Have you gone mad? Someone might see. Doll could return, Joker could come looking for us! You stupid, stupid devil.”_ I wanted to tell him, but the sound that let my mouth was devoured by his ravenously hungry kiss.

I stare at his face as he breaks the kiss and hovers over me, exhaling that hellishly hot breath over my lips. The black stripe he paints below his eye is stark against his pale cheek, and with his eyes gleaming like embers, the effect is somewhat terrifying, or it would be were it not so annoyingly attractive.

"Oh! Se... Sebastian." His hands are wrapped about my thighs, and I can feel his elongated claws against my flesh, curling around the soft, tender parts of me. My moans spill forth as he fucks me so thoroughly it is as though there has been a month of separation.

He thrusts and then there is a splintering sound, and the demon chuckles and traces his hot, wet tongue along my throat. This bed is not meant for Sebastian's fury. It creaks and shifts and the frame is in danger of collapsing. I should order him to stop as punishment for his impudence, for thinking he can just take what he likes - I am the master, even when stripped from my ridiculous regalia. But I don’t want him to stop. I am losing my head to the devil and I can barely keep quiet as it is, and then - "Ah! SEBASTIAN!" - the talented bastard moves in just such a way that my eyes widen and my nails dig bloody crescents into his shoulders. My fingers curl into his silken hair, and he growls as I pull it fiercely. Oh, it is so good, _too good,_ and I spill all over his waistcoat.

His head swings up and those lips curl at the corners.

"Wh... What are you smirking at?" I pant. I can feel myself flush at the tone of my voice even as he grins wolfishly at me with elongated canines pressed against his lip. He is so inhumanely beautiful and unsettlingly wild, and I know he is holding back. Graceful fingers encircle my hardening length and he begins to stroke me _so slowly._ My head tosses against the pillows, my body quivers under his maddeningly talented mouth, and my cock drips between his fingers.

"Sebastian..." My hands slide along his back, slick with sweat and blood. I pull them out from under his shirt and tug at his waistcoat buttons. "I want to feel you..."

They are poorly chosen words. I know it the moment I speak them.

The demon’s brow arches wickedly, and the bottomless pits of his pupils narrow to feline-like slits. His hand stills, and his hips still, and then he growls softly as he licks his lips. I shiver at the look he gives me and the hair on the back of my neck stands on end. I know for certain there is nothing on this earth that this beautiful, deadly creature wants more than he wants me, and I am pinned beneath his hard body with his scent all around me. I can barely think to call his name. "Sebastian...."

He laughs and it is deep and primal like black velvet, a bottomless sea, and his hand about my hip tightens. Then I feel it. "Nn-Nng... Oh, oh, Sebastian..." His cock throbs inside me. It twitches and I feel him pulse as I squeeze around his thick, heavy shaft. I can barely stand it; it's so good, and so deep and the absolute deviant knows exactly how and where to touch me, even when he is deep inside me. I can scarcely breath and his hand begins to move marginally faster. It is not enough and I am going to go mad before Sebastian exhausts his fury.

"Fa... Faster, you bastard," I growl back at him as I tug on his buttons. My fingers won’t obey my commands, and I can scarcely see. The seal in my eye glows intensely and my vision is practically blurred with the force of him fucking me. I know he will misinterpret my command this time, and I don’t much care. I want more, I want all of him. I want to drown in his scent and know only the sensation of the magnificent beast being atop me, inside me, all around me. I have abandoned my pride to the devil's doorstep and he has never been so welcoming.

Faster he moves, his hips curling into me with each thrust. My cries are loud in my ears and I can still hear the guttural grunts he makes as his bollocks slap against me.

I finally work the buttons open, or perhaps I merely tugged hard enough and they popped open, I don't care either way. My hands plunge beneath his shirt, tugging it free from his open trousers, and I am finally able to stroke my fingers over the hard muscles in his chest. I ignore his chuckle at my actions, my cheeks already flushed from the way his body moves inside me, from the way his fingers trace over my wrists and down my arms and now rub against one of my nipples. He is hot and hard and nearly as soaked through with perspiration as I am. "Oh, Sebastian," I whisper and he chuckles against my ear, biting the lobe and causing my back to arch with the sensation coursing down my spine.

He rolls me onto my knees but I cannot hold the position. I begin to sink, lowering my chest to the creaking mattress, but he is there, and his talented hand slides under my chest and pinches my sensitive nipple between his nails, as black as the name he answers to. I feel his lips against my back, and his sinful tongue licks a line of wet heat down my spine. My devil’s teeth are sharp, almost as sharp as his tongue, and I feel him sink those fangs into the crook of my shoulder. I gasp, “Se... _You bastard_...” and all I can smell is him - the cinnamon and clove scent of my butler. It overpowers everything; the smell of the animals, of the circus performers as they stumble past the tent, even the flowery scent Doll leaves on her pillows when she wakes. It is all gone, awash in the fires of sin, and all that remains is the heady aroma of the devil, singed into everything he has touched - most of all into me.

"Mine," he growls over my shoulder and there is no room for doubt. I am his in all ways I am filled with him and surrounded by him and my body is shaking as he slides into and out of me. I whimper softly and rock my hips back against his thrusts. "Sp...end... spend with me..."

He makes a noise against my back that raises goose flesh. Sebastian lifts me up, flush against his chest and pushes deeply into me as he climaxes. It is with such force that I can feel him throb with each spurt; even before he withdraws, I can feel him dripping down my thighs. Then his hand wraps about my neck and his hot mouth and silver tongue swallow my panted breaths and broken words as Sebastian kisses me so deeply I think he might be devouring me, and I find I don’t mind the thought.

Finally his hand teasing my length speeds up and strokes me with lecherous skill, and he runs his thumb over the sensitive head. His touch is decadent, fiery, soft and possessive and when I open my eyes to chance a look at his face, I see him staring at me and his gaze is so completely lascivious that I cannot take it any longer. I spill over his long fingers and my own stomach and I collapse back against him in exhaustion.

He lets me rest against him, holding me up in his arms until I can move my limbs on my own again. “You beautiful, evil bastard.”

He smirks against my hair and all he says is, _“Yes.”_

I am exhausted and my body aches, and there is no viable way to excuse myself to Joker and the others. Sebastian settles me against his chest, his shirt open slightly and his waistcoat missing a button or two. His fingers - properly manicured once more - stroke through my hair and smooth it away from my sweat-drenched forehead.

I don't know how we weren’t heard, but no one has come to check on the noise. Even Doll - thankfully - has not come back to the tent. I almost can’t think of her at all; her name is hard to recall, and I can’t picture her face clearly. I am too worn and pleasure drunk to think of much else besides the infernal damnation that bathes my soul in the salvation of sin.

I shall never be able to be lie in this bed again, and not smell the spicy sweetness of the devil or our sweat soaking the blankets, no matter how many excuses Sebastian finds to wash the sheets. I will still smell it; I will still smell him. "Oh..." I say drowsily, and my lips curl into a soft smirk.

"Hmm?" he asks and strokes his fingers down my back.

"You stupid devil," I whisper softly and I feel his lips against my own. "...No one, but you..." I am drifting off as the words leave my lips. I shall scold him for his jealousy and impertinence later. For now I want to know a moment of peace from this awful assignment. So I curl my hand inside his shirt, and breathe in the scent of cinnamon and clove, and I listen to the soft, rhythmic growling in the devil's chest. I know I am his as fully as he is mine, and the devil doesn't share.

~fin


End file.
